Beautiful World
by Prodigious Penelope
Summary: Cynthia, a young woman, finds herself thrust one thousand years into the future. Will she ever get back? Please Review! I need feedback, this is my first ever.
1. Chapter 1

(author's note. Thank you Stupendous Stephanie for helping me with the story!)

"Just one more shot! Please! You're just so pretty I have to get it!" pleaded the photographer

"Alright, since you asked nicely." I said falling to the floor where I sat with my knees in front of me, and my legs to my sides. I gathered my dress up to reveal a snip of my panties (because everyone has that one super kawai panty shot).

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

I got up and left the photoshoot.

My name is Cynthia Suicide Beverly Porsche Hikaru, and if you couldn't tell; I'm a model. I'm obviously scene, (that's why suicide is one of my names) and I have big teased bleach blond hair. I like to wear old gothic Victorian dresses, they're big and puffy like ballroom gowns, but they're completely black, with lace of course. It's my signature style. I'm the prettiest girl in town (and it's a big town, too) and everyone is jealous of me and my aspiring looks. I'm half vampire, but the human blood thinks that the vampire blood is an infection so it attacks the vampire blood, thus I am constantly sick. I live in Zanarkand (before it was destroyed) and everyone knows who I am.

Suddenly a giant beast from the sea came and attacked the city!

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SIN!" I cried

My mother ran by and I asked her "What is that thing?"

"We don't know, darling, Bevelle hasn't named it Sin yet so it's currently nameless." She responed despairingly.

It destroyed everything. A giant pillar from the Blitzball stadium fell and crushed my family right in front of me, but I was unscathed. All my friends died, and there was no one else within my sight. It was the most tragic thing I could ever imagine. From under the pillar rolled a pair of silver earrings that my mother had, they were shaped like hearts. I put them in my ears (don't worry the hook is platinum so it won't kill me)

"How can I go on?" I asked myself as I ran towards the monster.

I saw it suck these two guys up into its depths (obviously it was Tidus and Auron, duh) and I shouted "SIN! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" at it, and it sucked me up to. I kind of flew up, but I figured it just had a strong pull.

I awoke on the beach only to find it was… THE FUTURE!

(a.n. Your character will be in the next chapter Stephanie)

(p.p.s. what do you all think? I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first one ever so tell me what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to I was on a beach. People were staring at me from all over the beach, my dress was rumpled and my hair was messy but in a super hot way so everyone just stared. I decided to walk to the nearest town and saw that it was some frumpy village out in the middle of no where. But that was ok, it meant less competition, (as if anyone could be as hot as me anyway). In the middle of town people gathered around a lady as she slit her wrists while standing inside of a pentagram on the ground and waved a staff with a pentagram on it and prayed to Satan. The people there immediately left her and flocked around me (who wouldn't) and started complementing me on how gorgeous I am.

"Who's that bitch?" I asked serenely.

"That is Lady Yuna." They replied. They explained to me that she converted to Satanism after defying the teachings of Yevon and exposing how fraudulent and corrupt it was. "They totally scammed me out of my money" they said.

"Kawai." Was all I had to say to that.

Suddenly a woman dressed in black with purple lipstick ran right up to my face. "And who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Cynthia Suicide Beverly Porsche Hikaru, and I am a model from Zanarkand!"

Suddenly everybody started murmuring and whispering and stuff, and the woman said to me "I am Lulu, please, come with me."

So I followed her and she explained to me that Zanarkand was holy to Yevon and it offended people and that it was destroyed one thousand years ago and that I had been transported through time by Sin, because I told her all about what happened.

Then suddenly a girl who was exactly like me except she looked different and had black hair came up to us.

"Are you my doppleganger?" I asked her.

"No, I'm Jackie Jailbait (a.n. STEPHANIE this is you! I couldn't think of anything else that went with Jackie so I hope you like it). She responded. She explained to me that she was also half vampire but the human blood in her doesn't attack the vampire blood so she's in a state of complete homeostasis (she's also scene), but that she isn't a model because they don't have models in these times.

"YOU DON'T HAVE MODELS?" I exuberated.

"No, how would we? We can't use machina it's against Yevon." Jackie exasperatingly replied.

"Anyways" Lulu cut in, "we must be going. We have a long journey if we want to defeat Sin."

We walked out to the docks where I met the rest of the gang. There was, of course, Wakka, Rikku Khimari, Tidus and Auron as well. I remember Auron and Tidus as the guys who were sucked up by Sin back in my Zanarkand.

"I'm pretty hungry" I interjected.

"Would you like to join us?" Yuna asked. Her wrists had stopped bleeding and she wanted food too.

"Sure," I said, "but, how are we gonna pay for my food and stuff? I don't have any money."

"We have a business, you know" Added Lulu.

"Oh really? What kind of business?" I replied.

"I run", intervened Lulu …..….."a traveling brothel."

"Oh for serious? That pretty sugoi." I emancipated.

"Yeah, we all work for it. I'm the Madam of course. It's how we fund Yuna's pilgrimage." She responded.

"Sign me up." I replied.

So me, Jackie, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Khimari, Tidus and Auron set off on our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

So we boarded the SS Liki and Lulu and everybody except Yuna and I helped set up the Brothel.

"So, what's this pilgrimage you're going on?" I asked Yuna.

"When I was with Yevon I was to go on a pilgrimage and acquire the Aeons and destroy Sin, but since Yevon turned out to be a money laundering fraud and I am now Satanist, I use the temples as a place to worship Satan. Anyone can use the temples now. Once I have worshipped and prayed enough times, at all the temples I'll finally be able to beat Sin." She explained

"Well, if it were that easy, why didn't anyone do it before? Sin has been around for a thousand years." I emaciated

"Sin always comes back. Don't say it's not worth it, but Sin will come back eventually". She counterclaimed

"If you wouldn't mind, since I'm stuck here, could I see you to the very end?" I asked

"Yes, of course. I want you to come." She foreclosed the conversation and went to help Lulu with the preparations.

We finished setting up shop when none other than the captain came to us asking if we were open for all business. We followed him to the cabin and sexed with all eachother "Oh captain, captain." I said emaculately. Everyone on the ship was having an orgy when suddenly a huge fin appeared outside the ship window.

"SIN!" everyone cried in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

(a.n. thanks Stephanie for helping me with da fight scene, your aweome.)

I ran out to the front of the boat and everyone followed behind as we slipped out clothes back on. They tried to fight it but nothing even hurt it. I valiantly flew to the top portion of the fin and started sucking it's blood (kuz im half vampire) and it became weakened tremendously. Sin sank into the ocean depths and I sexily landed back on the boat. Everyone swooned over me and told me how good of a job I had done.

"If you hadn't been here we all would have died!" congradulated Tidus, he was totally jealous of me and you could tell it by the way he said it.

Everyone was so happy that we just ripped all of our clothes off and started doing it on the deck.

It was a long boat ride, but it mainly consisted of people saying "Oh my Fucking Satan Penelope, you're the most beautiful girl ever! You're so awesome and I'm completely jealous of you. I wish I was at least half as talented as you are." and "How would we ever do anything without you?" and I overheard some people say "If it weren't for Cynthia we totally would have died just then, I guess we totally owe her our lives now."

"Oh my gosh Cythnia I think they love you!" Shouted RIkku in enthusiasm.

"I know right?" projected Jackie.

So we finally made it to Kilika, and I wasn't even able to get off the boat before the ground began to shake.

"Omfg! What's that?" I responded.

We looked up and saw a huge monster come out of the ocean!

It was ... SIN!


	5. Chapter 5

(a.n. You all have one chance left. Leave me one good review or I'll stoop uploading the story. I write it for you but u don't even care.)

I ran out to the front of the boat and everyone followed behind as we slipped out clothes back on. They tried to fight it but nothing even hurt it. I valiantly flew to the top portion of the fin and started sucking it's blood (kuz im half vampire) and it became weakened tremendously. Sin sank into the ocean depths and I sexily landed back on the boat. Everyone swooned over me and told me how good of a job I had done.

"If you hadn't been here we all would have died!" congradulated Tidus, he was totally jealous of me and you could tell it by the way he said it.

Everyone was so happy that we just ripped all of our clothes off and started doing it on the deck.

Everybody on the Killa island stared at us but I just gave them my middle finger.

Finally we got off the beat and everyone was dyiung. It was super tragic and the buildings were destroyed. "MY home!" some old bag was screaming.

"Sucks to be you" Yuna retorted.

"Oh my gosh you're such a bitch." I laughed.

We high fived and went on.

We made out way up to the temple, and some sinspawn was in our way.

I was like "Bitch, plase." And sucked it's blood all up.

We made it to the temple, and Yuna prayed to Satan. Hellfire raised up and burnt down the forest, it was kinda fnny.

We left the temple and suddenly someone showed up back at town. It was….. Sybil!

(Seymour had a sex change and now she's a gothic Satanist and her name is Sybil.)

"Sybil! What are you doing here?" WAkka asked.

"I've come to stop you." She excreted.

(a.n. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T UPLOAD ANY MORE)


	6. Chapter 6

(A.n. Thanks Stephanie for giving it a review, but I'll need more people next time. FUCK YOU YOU FUKERS I ONLY AXED FO R ONE REVIEW GO TO HELL. I'm not updating until I get a good review from someone other than Stephanie. If you want to see another story of mine go to my page cuz I'm makin a harry potter one now.)

"What the fuk?" said Tidus. "Who's that?"

"That's Seymour. He was raped as a kid and stuff and now he's a woman." Explainewd Wakka "She's a maester."

"What do you want, Sybil?" Asked Yuna decidedly.

"You can't do it. Defeating Sin will never happen." Sybil responded. "Satan won't help you."

Auron looked at me, and I shook my head at him. He looked away. Rikku saw us.

"If you two know something, now's the time to say it." Rikku said.

"It's nothing." Responded Auron.

Sybil left and we gathered ourselves up. We needed to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

(a.n. I NEED 5 GOOD REVIOEWS OR I'LL STOP UPLOADING DA STORY! AND I MEANT IT THIS TIEM YOU GAY FAGS! I DELETED YOUR FLAMER REVIOEW ALREADY SO FUC OFF IF THATS ALL UR GONA DO! By the way, Thanks Stephanie for helping write it.! FUK U MOTHERFUKERS GIVE ME GOOD REVIOEWS OR SELF I'LL BE DONE WIF THIS!)

We decided we needed to go on to Luca because Tidus had a blitzball game their.

So we left the village in ruin because we really didn't five ea fuk and went on some random boat that was in da port. We set up shop therea nd did business as usual while Ynna prayed to Satan.

We arrived at Luca and immediatlley the blitball teams were announced and shone at the big screen. When they got to Tidus' team, they immeadiately saw me. I was wearing a floor length gown with peacock feathers sewn into the fabric that came out the bottom, and a corset to match with the feathers coming out the top over my cleavage somewhat. It had long sleeves that had short lace around the cuffs. My hair was up in a messy bun with pieces falling around and my lipstick was really dark red and almost loked black, and I had on the same color of eye makeup too. I wore high heels, and had my fingernail polish colored the same. When the camera person saw me, they immediately left the sport talk and focused on me. I was in the spotlight, a true model like I had always been. Everyone swooned over me and told me how pretty I was.

"Thanks, I know." I said (Don't worry she isn't a stuck up bitch but a lot of people have told her that before.)

Tidus was so jealous of me the whole time cuz he thought it was his time for shine and I was takin the spotlight so he was even ruder to me than he normally had been.

We all got to the stadium and they changed the layout somewhat. They had put out a runway for me to walk on!

I waited for everyone to be seated, then did the catwalk and the camera's were on me the whole time. Everyone cheered for me.

Then I left and was looking for a spot.

"Hey I think you should sit here, in the most expensive seating, and I'll even let you sit for free czu your just soo pretty.!" One of the managers of the stadium said.

"Ok," I replied "Thanks."

The game started and everybody cheered (not as loud as they had for me1!) and when half time hit, I was the half time show on the runaway!

Then suddenly, a few sinspaws appeared and I told them "I already said, Bitch, Plese!" And I went to town on them (ew, not in that way!) sucking their blood out.

Then suddenlty behing them appeared a person, they had blue hair and long fingers and they were tall (basically like Seymour) it was … .. …. … .. SYBIL!


End file.
